Understanding Him
by Alex Trevor567
Summary: (Request!Fic) Zelda tries to get to know Link better. But knowing and understanding are two different things. Zelda is willing and determined to understand Link by turning into her spirit animal.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Legend of Zelda or its characters.**

* * *

You understand not

The pain that I bore

Through suffering and death

And killing and war

.

You understand not

The scars that I bare.

Ones on my body and mind

Ones no one can repair

.

You understand not,

But you care still the same.

You ask me to speak

And ask to share the pain...

"Link?"

The young knight hummed in response to his princess.

The two had decided to go for a ride on their horses after supper together. Zelda had realized that Link didn't talk much about his adventures and was curious why. It had been almost a year since Ganondorf was killed, and you would expect most heroes to share their amazing stories and experience.

But not Link…

No, Link wasn't much of a conversation dragger at all. In fact, Zelda noticed he usually tries to avoid such things. She didn't understand why, though. Rusle had told her Link practically had the spirit of a child… He would explain to her how he always played with the children of Odren and how he told amazing fishing stories.

Telma explained how Link always confided in her for advice. Ashei would always say Link is an idiot who ran into battle without thinking or planning first, and always took too many risks. Auru told her about what a smart mouth he could be at times. Then, Shad informed her that he and Link would always do research together and were always testing out new things together, especially on upgrading his equipment.

She never would've guessed Link to be the type with how quiet he was, though. She wished and wanted desperately to know this Link she heard so much from everyone!

"What was it like?" She asked.

Now Link was really confused and he raised a brow. Zelda sighed and continued, "Fighting Ganondorf. You never talk about it; well, to me, at least."

Link walked over to where she sat at her desk as he spoke, "Does it bother you, princess?"

The young hero was asking sincerely. He didn't talk much to her, but he figured that's the way she would prefer it.

"I just wish you would trust me. Haven't we been through enough together?" She asked.

Link sighed and nodded, "What did you want me to talk about?"

The princess smiled brightly, "Just anything. Like, what was it like fighting alongside Midna?"

"Awful." He lied as a warm smile came to his lips at the thought of Midna, "She was sarcastic, quirky, and a smart ass for sure."

"Oh, come now! She couldn't have been THAT bad!" Zelda argued.

Link just raised a brow, "Trust me, she was THAT bad."

"She was able to turn you into a wolf, though! That HAD to pretty cool!" She guessed. She had been looking at morphing spells to try it herself. She was thinking about trying out the _Turn Into Spirit Animal_ one, curious what her spirit animal would be.

She was confused when seeing Link pale, "I absolutely HATED turning into a wolf!"

Zelda cocked her head to the side, "Huh? Why? You were able to talk to animals, pick up senses, run really fast, eat food without having to worry about cooking it…"

The hero only shook his head rapidly, "Princess, it was so painful!"

Zelda froze, not ever considering what it would feel like. Link continued, "Imagine having all your bones and muscles rearranged. It doesn't feel fun."

"O-oh…" Zelda said slowly, "I guess I didn't think about that…"

He shrugged, "It's understandable that you didn't know. You've never experienced it before…"

She knew Link suffered a lot, but that sounded unbearable! Link sighed before smiling softly. He opened his mouth to reassure her that he was perfectly fine before glancing out the window and seeing the sun growing lower in the sky.

"Oh, I have to go, princess. Rusl is expecting me to join his family for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded slowly, "Be safe."

He smiled and nodded before bowing and heading to the door.

* * *

Zelda stared at her books that surrounded her as she sat on her bed. Link said it was painful…

She sighed as she picked up one of her books and looked at the spell she had been studying. The words he had said repeated in her head: " _It's understandable that you didn't know. You've never experienced it before…"_

But what if she did…?

She stood up slowly and sat the book on the ground. She held her hands out and began to chant a foreign language under her breath…


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Link returned to the castle. It was close to noon when he had arrived and he was just putting Epona in the stables when a young servant approached him. Link turned to face him as he spoke.

"Sir Link.." He panted, being out of breath after running here, "Princess Zelda… Is she… with you?"

Link's eyes widened slightly in surprise, "What?"

The young servant finally caught his breath and stood up straight, "No one can find the princess and we're starting to panic. We were hoping you knew where she was."

Link began to grow worried and he placed his hands on the young boy's shoulders, "What do you mean no one can find her?! She wasn't with me!"

He released the boy before he could sputter an answer. He ran into the castle and towards Zelda's chambers. A million scenarios ran through his head as he hurried, each one worse than the last. Please, Zelda… Please be alright…

His heart skipped a beat when seeing her door jarred open. He heard voices from inside, but didn't hesitate to throw the door open and barge in. The maids and guards jumped in surprise before one spoke, "S-sir Link!"

"Where is she?!" He growled.

They paled and looked at each other. The guard spoke up again, "W...we don't know…"

Link gritted his teeth and spoke, "Well, then get off your asses and get looking!"

They nodded quickly and hurried out of the room. Link was about to leave, also, until he felt… a weird, knowing feeling in the back of his head. Like a sixth sense, he looked around as he closed the door.

The room's current state was chaotic and messy. Very different from how he had left it when he wished Zelda goodbye the night before…

The feeling, the pull, he was feeling in the back of his head only grew stronger as he was drawn towards the balcony. He opened the doors and looked around as he walked out. He placed his hands on the guardrail and his eyes narrowed as he looked down below.

He saw… nothing.

He was about to turn to leave before hearing a loud _CAW!_

Link's eyes widened as a beautiful, golden falcon soared down. Towards him.

Link held his arms up to protect his face, but was surprised when the falcon slowed down and perched itself on the guardrail. He slowly lowered his arms and cocked his head to the side. The bird's icy blue eyes pierced his deep blue ones. They seemed so familiar…

That's when he realized…

"...Zelda…?"

The bird gave a small caw in a way of saying: Yes, you idiot.

Link glanced around, not knowing exactly what to do. With the graceful falcon clawed at the stone railing, Link could tell she was scared. He slowly reached out with his arm with a soft, reassuring smile. "It's alright. I'm here now…"

Zelda carefully stepped onto his arm and Link lead her inside. Zelda slowly climbed up to perch on his shoulder and he ran the back of his forefinger over her soft feathers.

He then asked, "What crazy spell did you get yourself wrapped into this time?"

The bird nipped his ear lightly at that while Link only chuckled lightly. "Alright, alright. Now let's see… What was the spell you used?"

Zelda couldn't answer, so Link lowered her to the floor and placed some books in front of her. Books that he had seen her reading. He smiled softly when seeing her clawing at one of them. He picked it up and slowly flipped through the pages.

Soon, Zelda gave a small caw and Link stopped turning the pages, "This one?" Zelda clicked her beak in response.

Link nodded softly and stared at the pages. Pages which were in ancient Hylian writing…

"I can't read this…" The bird sent him a deadly glare and he was quick to add, "But I know someone who can!"

Zelda paused, 'I hope you know what you're doing, Link…' She thought to herself…


	3. Chapter 3

Shad paused when seeing the… situation. Link had come to ask him a favor and, of course, he agreed to help him. But, he didn't expect THIS.

He had entered the Princess Zelda's room and his eyes widened as he saw the atrocious mess. Books were scattered and the curtains were torn and the bedsheets were scattered on the ground. And… There was a bird. Sitting on the desk. Staring at him.

He tried to shake off the weirdness. He knew Link was good with animals, so maybe, JUST MAYBE, there was a good explanation…?

Nope.

Link chuckled nervously, "So… Zelda was practicing a spell and…" He gestured to the bird.

Shad's eyes widened. Link was joking… right? However, now that he thought about it, he's seen a lot of strange things. He bowed, a full 90 degrees, "P-pardon, your highness!" Now he was bowing to a bird…

Zelda gave a small caw and ruffled her feathers in response. Link tapped Shad's head and he stood straight as Link handed him a book, "Can you read this?"

"Ancient Hylian?" Shad paused as he pushed up his glasses, "It's been a while… I'm a little rusty, honestly."

Link nodded, "Can you try?"

Shad nodded. He paused as he read over the words a few times. He then took a deep breath and raised a hand, chanting words under his breath.

There was a long pause… Until Link's eyes widened and he grunted as he fell to his hands and knees. Shad's eyes widened as Zelda cawed loudly and watched Link with worried eyes.

' _Link!'_

Link's eyes widened when realizing that he could understand Zelda. Was she back to normal? Why was he in so much pain? Did Shad do the spell right?!

Shad's eyes widened as the book fell from his hands, "Uh oh…"

Link shook his head as he regained his senses and the pain died down til there was no more. That's when Link realized that he was stuck on all fours and…

' _I'm a wolf again?!'_ He exclaimed.

All that Shad would understand were loud caws, barks, and growls. "E-er… I'm gonna get Rusle-"

' _NOOO!'_ Link exclaimed as he turned to Shad when hearing that. Shad's eyes widened and he held up his hands.

"N-nice d-d-dog." He stuttered.

Zelda huffed, ' _Link! Stop scaring the poor guy!'_

' _I Don't want Rusle to see me like this!'_ He argued.

' _Oh, but Shad can see me, then?!'_

' _Come on! It's Shad!'_

' _What's THAT supposed to mean?!'_

They suddenly froze when finally realizing that Shad had left while they were arguing. There was a beat of silence between the two of them. Then…

' _I cannot believe you!'_ Link exclaimed before taking off. He ran out of the room and down the hall.

Zelda's eyes widened, ' _Wait, Link! You idiot!'_

She flew after him and perched on his back, nipping his ear and tugging to make him halt. Link did so and looked back at her with a light glare.

' _What?'_ He asked aggravated.

She cawed and nipped his ear, ' _You can't let anyone see you! They'll kill you!'_

' _Well, we can't stay here! Someone will find us!'_ Link huffed.

"See?! I told you, I'm not crazy!" Link and Zelda froze when hearing Shad's voice and turned in the direction they had heard him. Link's eyes widened in horror when seeing Rusl standing next to him.

Rusl froze also, eyes wide in surprise as he examined the wolf. He… He knew those eyes. Those piercing blue eyes, "...Link?"

Link took a step back, growling. Maybe he could play it off?

Rusl paused before smiling warmly and stepping forward, "Shad may have some crazy stories, but he's no liar." Shad didn't know if he should take offense to that, "And I'd know those eyes anywhere."

Link paused, his growls ceasing. Rusl chuckled as he gestured to his own ear, "Plus, I gave you that piercing when you came of age. Nice try on hiding it, though."

The wolf's ears drooped and Rusl knelt next to him, patting his head. He then looked at the hawk and bowed his head out of respect for the princess, "And Princess Zelda, right?"

Zelda gave a soft caw in greeting. Rusl stood, "Shad, you go grab that book you mentioned. Until we get them turned back, we'll need to get Link and Princess Zelda out. I don't want to risk anything and the castle wouldn't be the best place for them to be."

Shad nodded and hurried to grab the book he had dropped.

Link glanced up at Zelda, ' _Where do you think he's taking us?'_

' _I don't know…'_

 **I made Shad's character a little different from the game. But I DID keep his super nerdiness which we'll see more of next time**

 **Alex out! Peace!**


End file.
